


Treasured Again

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: Poem
Kudos: 4





	Treasured Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: joy, remembering

Fingertips dance  
along an old friend's spine  
remembering joy  
laughter  
sorrow  
excitement  
horror  
anticipation  
dismay  
Vellum whispers  
of intrigue, violence  
Love bound in leather and buckram  
Satisfaction wrapped with regret  
Words' lingering shadows  
brought into the light again  



End file.
